Her Song
by jillmarie724
Summary: Dominique Weasley was always in her sister’s shadow, despite the age difference. Now at Hogwarts, with her own set of friends, she’s desperately trying to prove she’s not just another Weasley. In response to darkladyofslytherin's Next-Gen Challenge at HPF


Dominique Weasley sat in a compartment with her cousins on the Hogwarts Express. And they were numerous. There was James Potter and Fred Weasley, the third year troublemakers, just like their namesakes. Then there were Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, the second year geniuses. On the opposite side sat Dominique, Roxanne and Lucy Weasley, the first years. All three were for certain to be placed into Gryffindor, just like the four across from them.

As soon as the train started moving and they were out of sight of the parents on the platform, James and Fred rose in unison. They quickly bid adieu to their cousins and siblings, and left to find their friends. Rose and Albus did the same, leaving only the three girls in the compartment. Dominique moved across to where the older Weasley/Potters had been sitting to give them all a bit more room.

"So…" Roxanne began, breaking the silence. She had always been the most outgoing of the three girls. "Are you guys excited or what? We're going to be living together!"

Dominique rolled her eyes. They lived together every summer so why not during the year. Although Dominique wasn't exactly sure what she thought about sharing a room with her cousins for the next seven years. They were three very different girls and would no doubt get into many fights.

Dominique was stubborn, spoiled, and a huge girly-girl. Roxanne was a tomboy, a rule-breaker, and had never taken anything seriously in her entire life. As for Lucy, being the daughter of Percy Weasley had taken a toll on her. She was a push-over, a bookworm, and all-around goody-two shoes. It would be Hell if all three girls were stuck in the same dorm for even one year.

Dominique looked over at Lucy and noticed that her cousin was also contemplating the ramifications of rooming with her cousins. Before either had a chance to respond to Roxie, the door slid open, and in stepped a girl with long, dark hair and startling hazel eyes.

"Hi." she greeted. "Do you mind if I join you? My brother and his friends kicked me out of his compartment. Stupid third years think they're all that!"

Dominique laughed. Her brother sounded a lot like James and Fred. "Sure." she spoke for the entire group. This girl carried herself well with an air of confidence about her, much like Dominique did. She slid over to make room for the girl, who was already on Dominique's list of potential friends. After all, family could get tiring after a while. "I'm Dominique Weasley and these are my cousins, Lucy Weasley and Roxanne Weasley."

The girl smiled and sat down. "It's nice to meet you." she replied. "I'm Sylvia Kingston."

Dominique flashed Sylvia a smile as thanks for saving her from Weasley-Ville. The two sat and talked about anything and everything the entire train ride. It turned out that Sylvia and Dominique both came from families with three children, and both suffered from middle child syndrome. In fact, Dominique's brother Louis and Sylvia's brother Nathan would be in the same year when they started school. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, the two shared a boat with Roxie and Lucy. Roxie got so annoying that Dominique almost pushed her into the lake, but Lucy had stopped her.

The Great Hall was even better than her family had described it, and Dominique was even slightly excited for the sorting. She and Sylvia were so alike that they were bound to be in the same house. Dominique turned away from Lucy, who was behind her and looked up at the small, mousy boy at the front of the line of first years. He looked nervous.

"Brian Alderman." Professor Longbottom called out. The boy made his way to the stool and allowed Professor Longbottom to set the grimy old hat on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out enthusiastically.

Cheers erupted from the masses of yellow and black while polite claps came from the other tables. Dominique watched as Sylvia was sorted into Slytherin. A frown crossed her face. The sorting hat would never put a Weasley in Slytherin. It was unheard of. Oh well, she would find other friends in her house. And she and Sylvia could still hang out around the grounds and stuff.

Dominique was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice when the boy in front of her, Jacob Warrington, was sorted into Slytherin until Lucy poked her.

"You're next." she whispered to her.

Sure enough, Dominique heard Professor Longbottom call her name. She stepped up and sat on the stool. When Professor Longbottom sat the hat on her head, Dominique was surprised that she could hear the thoughts of the hat.

_Well, well, well._ Thought the hat. _Another Weasley. I know just where to put you._

_Excuse me?_ Dominique interrupted the hat with her own thoughts. _I am not just another Weasley! I am Dominique Apolline Delacour Weasley. I am nothing like my stupid, overly-large family!_

_Well then._ The hat thought. _I guess I could put you in Ravenclaw, but you're much too feisty for them to handle. And if the Ravenclaws can't handle you Merlin knows what you'd do to the poor Hufflepuffs. But I couldn't put a Weasley in Slytherin. Salazar would have my head, but then again, I don't have a head. I guess it's Slytherin for you Miss Dominique Apolline Delacour Weasley._

"Slytherin!" The hat called out. The entire hall was in shock. A Weasley in Slytherin? That was practically treason.

Dominique just smirked and flashed a wink towards the Gryffindor table as she passed, head held high. She glided into a seat to the right of Sylvia, which was miraculously still open.

Professor Longbottom took a minute or so to recover from the shock of Bill Weasley's daughter being put in Slytherin before going on to sort both Lucy and Roxanne into Gryffindor. This seemed to calm everyone a bit.

"Typical." Dominique scoffed.

Then, the boy on her right turned to her. "What?"

"I said, it's typical for my cousins to be sorted into Gryffindor. I, thankfully, take after my mother."

The boy just stared. "You don't seem like a Weasley." he told her.

"I'm not all Weasley." Dominique retorted. "I'm Dominique." she introduced herself with a smile.

"The name's Higgs." The boy said. "Thomas Higgs, and you'd be best to remember that Dominique."

Dominique just scoffed at him, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she said, turning to strike up conversation with Sylvia.


End file.
